Sins of My Fathers
by Rachel Lily Gleek Potter
Summary: Noelle Hudson is happily planning her new life of married bliss. But will a secret tear her life and family apart? Follows MBFG & TH...FINCHEL, 1 sided Puckleberry
1. I Didn't Mean For That

**A/N: This is a sequel-threequel? To 'My Best Friend's Girl' and 'Touching Hands.' You might want to read them first, but I think you might be able to get by w/out it…**

**To my loyal old readers: See? Can't give them up…Physically impossible**

**Welcome inside the head of Eliza Noelle Berry Hudson!**

Noelle's POV:

"Of course Beth! See you next week?" I smiled as I got off the phone with my best friend. Everything was going perfectly! My life seriously could not get any better. I honestly have the best family in the world. It's not the most traditional, but it's so full of love that I've never even questioned it.

My mom and dad, I think I'm the luckiest girl in the world to have them, to show me what real love is. Because real love isn't always the picture perfect movie with the kissing in the rain; it's when Mom was throwing up all night and Dad sat with her, holding her hair back and holding her tight, telling her that she was beautiful; it's when she got cut from a show because she was "too much of a diva" and he called the manager and screamed at him for about an hour, using words I wasn't supposed to know before ending with "the show sucks anyway"; it's when Dad was sick and Mom cancelled the trip to Chicago that she, Uncle Kurt, and Aunt Quinn had been planning for three months to take care of him.

My siblings. Sean, my little brother, who at seventeen still thinks his big sister is a hero. My brother who, at fourteen disappeared for hours, coming home late at night with a broken nose, two black eyes and a swollen lip, because he'd gone to track down the boy who'd just broken my heart. Annie and Rose, my little twin sisters who couldn't be more different if they tried. Annie's the diva, always in the spotlight and Rose hides from the world, but is so talented that it's an awe-inspiring thing when she comes out of her shell. My sisters, who walked into my first high school play with matching homemade t-shirt that said 'We Love you Noelle."

My best friend, sister, and cousin rolled into one. Beth has been my role model forever, three years was just enough to make her unattainably cooler than me growing up. And now, she's the person who knows me best, who's been with me through thick and thin. She's the one who found me after I got the letter from Julliard, informing me that I hadn't made the cut, crying my eyes out on a bench near the theater where my mother had starred in her first show. Beth hugged me tight and told me that it was okay, I could still be a star, and that I was the only star she would ever care about.

My crazy aunts and uncles. Uncle Kurt, who my mother has never forgiven for getting me and Beth drunk once when I was ten, my biggest fan. Aunt Quinn, my godmother, who'd helped raise me. Aunt Mercedes , who along with Uncle Kurt had been the first to volunteer to find me homecoming and prom dresses. And Uncle Noah, who despite the fact that he'd been 'late' to come into my life, had quickly become just as important to me as any of the others.

Nana Shelby and Grandpa Leroy, maybe it wasn't odd to have grandparents who weren't married, but it sure was weird to have two grandparents who'd never been married. But they both love me and they're both so important in so much of my life. Grandma Carole who I think represents the stereotypical grandmother with the cookies and hugs and Grandpa Burt who taught me how to change a tire before he'd let anyone teach me to drive.

My crazy untraditional family, oh how I love them.

And then there was my fiancé. Dustin, the perfect, blond, tall man of my dreams, the love of my life. I could not wait for our wedding. Beth was going to be my maid of honor of course. And Annie and Rosie my other bridesmaids, along with my cousins Jenny and Becca. It was going to be a perfect day.

I opened the door to my parents apartment slowly, it was still early enough that Mom might be asleep. As I walked in I dropped my purse on the couch, despite the fact that Mom would yell at me for it later. I heard raised voices from the kitchen. As I walked towards the voices, I identified them as Dad and Uncle Noah.

"Finn, I just don't think he's right for her!"

"He makes her so happy Noah!"

"So you're willing to trade something that's going to affect your daughter's life forever for her momentary happiness?"

"That's not fair! I just want her to be happy."

"So do I! I just think he's wrong for her!"

"It's none of your business Puck! You're not her father."

"Who is then? Cause the last time I checked you weren't!"

"WHAT?" I couldn't stop myself from yelling as I stepped into the kitchen.

"Noelle." Dad looked at me, shock all over his face.

"Oh no." Uncle Noah said softly. "I didn't mean for that…" I cut him off sharply.

"Dad, are you my real father?" He stared at me, mouth opening and closing slightly. That was all the answer I needed, as I burst into tears. "So my whole life is a lie?"

**A/N: Evil cliffie….reviews=faster update…**

**So? Thoughts? Suggestions? Rotten Tomatoes? Let me know!**


	2. Tell Me the Truth!

**A/N: Another sad chapter: it honestly hurts me to write this, just so you know. **

**And Noelle has her father's mouth: you've been warned.**

Noelle's POV:

_"Dad, are you my real father?" He stared at me, mouth opening and closing slightly. That was all the answer I needed, as I burst into tears. "So my whole life is a lie?"_

"Noelle." Dad said softly, reaching toward me.

"No!" I spun away from his touch. "Tell me the fucking truth!"

"No, I am not your biological father." He stared down at his feet. I couldn't believe it! They'd all lied to me, my whole life!

"Any reason why no one decided to fucking tell me that, ever?" I screamed.

"Noelle." Uncle Noah said softly. "Calm down."

"No I do not want to fucking calm down! They fucking lied to me!"

"What is going on in here?" I whirled around to see Mom standing in the doorway.

"Is that a lie too?" I yelled towards Dad and Uncle Noah.

"No," Dad said weakly, sounding horrified.

"What? Finn, Noelle what's going on?" Mom asked, confusion written all over her face. Dad sighed and walked toward her, whispering in her ear fiercely and quickly. She glanced up at me, fear filling her eyes, then her glance shifted to Uncle Noah and the fear was replaced by anger. She walked over and slapped him across the face. "Noah, get out. I'll talk to you later but I don't want you here right now." I looked at her, puzzled, why was she angry at him?

RPOV:

I looked at Noah, his cheek red from where I'd slapped him as he turned and walked out of the kitchen. I could not believe he would be so stupid as to say that. I turned to look at my family. Finn just looked like he was in shock. Wounded, angry, afraid, it killed me to see him so scared. Noelle just looked angry, but I knew my baby girl and I could see the fear in her eyes too.

"Who is?" She asked quietly, tears starting to fall from her fearful eyes.

"Baby." I said softly. Behind me, I suddenly heard a loud crash. I didn't even need to turn around; Finn was kicking chairs again. "Finn?" I questioned, not taking my eyes off my daughter.

"I'm just going to. I'll be back!" I heard a couple smaller crashes as he fled the room and a slam as he walked out the door.

"Mama, who?" She asked me again.

"Baby, I, I can't…" I wanted to tell her, really I did, but on the other hand, I didn't want Finn to be hurt any more than he already was.

"Do I know him?" I nodded slowly. She stared at me and I could practically see the wheels turning in her head. I remembered the first day after he'd come back, when a man at her ballet class had said how much she looked like her father, when Finn was at home. I remembered the looks he'd always given her, the little too closeness he had with Beth. All of these little things that she'd never paid much attention to but I could see coming together in her head. "Noah." She said flatly. "Fucking Noah Puckerman is my dad."

"Language Eliza Noelle. And no, Noah is your biological father. Finn is your dad." She scoffed at me.

"Why'd you lie to me my whole life?"

"Noelle. It's a long story."

"Well you've had a long time to tell it."

"Noelle."

"No mom. I'm out of here."

"Baby. Wait a second. I know you need time, but come back later ok? We can talk and I'll try to explain."

"Fine." She turned and left, stomping her feet as she stormed out the door. I sighed. I always knew it was going to blow up in our faces someday. I picked up my cell phone. First things first, call Beth, who might be able to calm her down, then go and kill Noah for letting it 'slip.'

**A/N: So…next chapter, Rachel will chew out Noah and comfort Finn…I think**

**So? Thoughts? Suggestions? Rotten Tomatoes? Let me know!**


	3. Resolving WWIII

**A/N: SORRY! I fail at updating, once again!**

**If it makes it any better, I have three WIPs and they're all getting this sporadic treatment.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this! And PLEASE REVIEW!**

RPOV:

"Hey Rachel." Beth answered her cell phone quietly. "Noelle?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"Dad called me about five minutes ago."

"Of course he did."

"Is she okay?"

"I honestly don't know Beth; she stormed out a couple seconds ago."

"So you want me to call her?"

"If you would. I don't want her to hurt herself because she's too worked up to pay attention to her surroundings."

"Yeah. Of course I will. But you have to do me a favor."

"What?'

"Could you go talk to Dad? He's really upset. He thinks that this is all his fault."

"It is."

"You really buy that crap Rachel? Maybe he's the one who said it, but everyone knew it was coming someday!" I didn't know how to respond, because I knew she was right. Noah had been my scapegoat, because really, I blamed myself. "Look Rachel, it isn't even a question of blame anymore. We just need to fix this. So I'll call Noelle. You go and talk to Dad, and then sort he and Finn out."

"Gee Beth, don't give me the easy job." I said sarcastically. "Settling Noah and Finn is like resolving World War III."

"And you're the only one with any chance."

"Okay. Beth, I don't even know where to begin with Noelle. Just, make sure she's safe. She can hate me forever as long as she's safe while she does it."

"Of course Rachel. Why do I have to be halfway across the country?"

"Because you are acing med school and becoming a fantastic doctor!"

"Right. I still could have gone to school closer."

"Beth."

"Okay, I'm calling, I'm calling. Go find my daddy dearest, he said he was heading to his apartment."

"Beth anyone ever tell you that you're about as subtle as a box of bricks?"

"Nope. Bye Rachel. I love you."

"Love you too sweetie."

I smiled as I hung up the phone, despite the seriousness of our situation. Beth could always make me smile. I sighed as I realized what she'd asked me to do. Get my husband and best friend to call a peace treaty? That wasn't just hard. It was impossible!

First things first though. Go talk to Noah. That I could handle.

**A/N: Short I know. Shoot me, it's an update. **

**Which leads me to, would you rather have short, more frequent updates, or longer more spread out updates? I'm not promising anything either way, just a question.**

**I really do still love this story, It's just that I don't have as much time as I used to to write. **

**So? Thoughts? Suggestions? Rotten Tomatoes? Let me know!**


	4. I'll Always Be There For You

**A/N: So update! Yay!**

**This chapter is dedicated to my rl bff, because well, you'll understand after you read it.**

RPOV:

"Noah? Noah are you there?" I knocked sharply on his apartment door, my nerves building every second.

"Rachel" He said flatly as he opened the door. "What are you doing here?"

"Coming to talk to my best friend."

"Who's that?"

"You, idiot."

"Oh, I wasn't aware that I was still your best friend."

"Noah! What do you mean? You've always been my best friend!"

"Really Rachel? When was the last time we really talked, just you and me?"

"Well, uh…"

"See? We never talk anymore. You're always too busy with the kids or Finn or your show, which, you know, that's great, but you never have time for me anymore."

"I'm sorry Noah! I just, I."

"It's okay Rachel. It's just that for my 'best friend', you have no clue of half of what is going on in my life."

"What do you mean?"

"Did you know that I'm about to lose my job? Did you know that I truly hate the fact that I haven't had a real girlfriend since college, heck since Quinn in high school because I never got over… Did you know that I miss my Beth so much it literally hurts? And I have to sit and watch my other daughter, about to screw her whole life up by marrying a man who doesn't love her, and I can't do or say anything about it because I'm not her dad!"

"Noah, I'm so sorry! I had no idea! I've been a horrible best friend."

"No Rach, you haven't. I'm sorry, I'm just frustrated. I shouldn't take it out on you."

"Noah, I'm your best friend okay? You saved my 've always been there for me and I'm always here for you."

"I know. So what happened with Noelle? And come in already! Why do I have you standing at the damn door?"

"She knows that you're her father."

"And Finn's okay with that?"

"I didn't tell her, she figured it out. And I have no clue where Finn or Noelle is. They both stormed out. At different times."

"Wow. So she's pissed, and he's?"

"Angry, afraid, and I think disappointed in himself."

"Rachel, I did not mean for that to come out of my mouth. I just was so mad at him and that was the way I knew to hurt him."

"I know Noah. We've all said things in anger that we didn't mean."

"So what do we do from here Rach?" he asked, sinking to the couch and putting an arm around me.

"Well, I set Beth to the task of calling Noelle. Twenty bucks she's with that perfect blonde little…"

"Perfect blonde little what Rach?"He asked mischievously. I sighed.

"Perfect blonde little freak. What does she see in him Noah?"

"I don't even know. This was the source of the whole argument."

"He's a soulless perfect little robot, there he belongs in Vocal Adrenaline!" Noah let out a barking laugh.

"And she's marrying him why?"

"I don't know. But she's well beyond the age of mommy's always right. And even if she wasn't I don't think she's going to listen to me right now."

"I'm gonna go with no on that. So how do we explain this Rach?"

"I don't know. Noah I don't know anything!" I couldn't keep myself from bursting into tears. He hugged me tightly.

"Take every moment as it comes Rachel. We'll make it through this. All of us together. And no matter what, you have me, I'll always be there for you."

"Thank you Noah."

"It's my job Rach, you're my best friend."

**A/N: So there you have it…Noah/Rach are bffs again and still.**

**So? Thoughts? Suggestions? Rotten Tomatoes? Let me know!**


	5. Thank You For Loving Me

**A/N: So I suck and I failed at updating yet again. But it's a super long chapter, and I think a pretty good one, so..enjoy!**

Noelle's POV:

I let myself into the house quietly. After Beth had begged me to at least listen to what my parents had to say, and spending a wonderful afternoon with Dustin, I felt ready to face the truth.

"Hello?" I called out quietly. I felt like a stranger in my childhood home. A stranger in my own life.

"We're in the living room sweetie." I walked in to see my mother sitting on the couch and Daddy and Noah sitting on the armchairs across from her. All three of them looked tense and nervous. Mama patted the place next to her and I sat slowly.

"So?" I asked quietly. I didn't know what I wanted to hear.

"Why don't you tell her the whole story Rachel, from the very beginning?" Noah said gently.

"Okay." Mama carefully reached for my hand. "Baby, do you remember learning in history class about what they've started calling 'America's Holocaust'?"

"Yes." I remembered the horrible story of how a fundamentalist religious group had managed to basically kidnap the majority of the Jewish population and keep them in deathcamps for over a year, killing many.

"Well I'm not sure if you ever connected this but I was eighteen when that happened."

"So you…" I realized what an idiot I'd been. How did I never figure out that my Jewish mother had been in one of those deathcamps? And I realized with a sinking certainty as I looked around disbelievingly, so had Noah.

"Yes. Baby I want to tell you this a briefly as possible, you really don't want the details. Noah and I were in one of the deathcamps together for a year."

"Okay, so…" I was adding the numbers in my head. Mama had been nineteen when I was born. So nine months earlier…I'd definitely been conceived in the deathcamp. I couldn't keep the accusation out of my eyes as I looked at her. She met my eyes briefly and then looked down, shame flooding her eyes along with quiet tears.

"Don't look at her like that Noelle!" Noah said suddenly. "After six months in the camp, during which they tried to brainwash and convert us, they decided that they wantd children in the camp to brainwash from birth. So they held guns to our head and forced us to…"

"Puck stop!" The man I'd called father all my life's voice rang out, full of pain. "This is too much too fast, you're hurting both of them." Noah looked up at me, guilt flooding his eyes as he saw the shock on my face. Mama was quietly sobbing beside me and I realized that I had inadvertently forced her to relive the worst time of her life.

"Mama, I'm sorry. And thank you."

"For what baby?"

"For, well, loving me! I'm sure there were opportunities for you to, well, get rid of me, both in the camp and after you were out. Or you could have given me up, or…" I had joined her in tears.

"Baby, there was never any choice for me. I couldn't have given you up! You're my baby girl and I love you more than anything on earth and I have since the day I found out you existed!" She stretched out her arms to me and I hugged her tightly.

"So um, why did you never tell me?" I asked reluctantly. I didn't want to bring it up now, but I had to know. Mama opened her mouth slowly.

"Because I'm an idiot." Noah cut in before she could speak. "I ran, the day after you were born. I packed up my stuff and left town and I told myself I'd never look back. I lied to myself. Noelle, it is the biggest regret of my life that I walked out on my chance to be a real part of your life." He stared at me intently and I could see the truth of his words in his eyes. I heard a small snort from the other armchair.

"But why not tell me later then, after you came back?"

"Well." Noah started looking uncomfortably at Mama.

"Because we were cowards. We were so scared that you would hate us, that we let it cloud are judgment. We should have told you a long time ago."

"Noelle, I have to make something very clear to you." Noah said leaning forward. "Finn is your dad." He jerked a finger towards Daddy who'd been giving him nasty looks since I walked in the door. "I may be your biological father, but he's the one who raised you. He's the one who taught you to ride a bike, to catch a baseball, to whoop my ass at Super Mario Brothers. He's the one who bandaged your split knees and comforted you after bad dreams. I could never replace that and I don't ever want to try. But I am glad that you know the truth and I'd like to still be part of your life if you'll let me." I nodded.

"I understand. And I definitely want you to be part of my life." He smiled at me and opened his arms for a hug. As he held me tightly, I could see Mama watching us with happiness and pride in her eyes and daddy with a mix of grudging awe and resentment in his.

"I'm exhausted." Daddy said suddenly. "If it's okay I think I need to go la down." I looked over at him, shocked to see how white his skin had become in a few seconds. I suddenly noticed how haggard he looked, as if he'd been really sick and was just beginning to recover.

"Finn are you alright?" Noah asked as Mama moved to daddy's side and began rubbing his shoulders comfortingly. He grimaced in response.

"He has a doctor's appointment tomorrow to figure out what's going on." Mama said in answer. She offered him a hand to help him out of his chair.

"Daddy?" I said, urgently needing to tell him a million things. He looked at me waiting patiently, though I could see his face getting whiter and whiter. "I love you." I said simply, stepping over to hold him tight.

"I love you too Noelle. See you tomorrow." He replied quietly, leaning on Mama as they made the slow trip to their bedroom. I was left standing awkwardly with Noah.

"so um…what should I call you now? Uncle Noah's hardly appropriate."

"How about just plain Noah for now?"

"I'd like that. Oh wow!"

"What?"

"Noah, Noelle. Mama planned that didn't she?"

"I've never expressly been told but I believe that's correct." He replied.

"Yes." I turned to see Mama in the doorway. "I wanted you to have at least part of his name." I smiled slowly.

"I'm glad."

"Now will one of you call Beth? She'll be freaking out that we've killed each other here."

"I'm on it." I said, walking out to the kitchen to call my best friend.

"Noelle?"

"Hey Bethie."

"Don't hey bethie me! What's going on?"

"It's all good Beth! They told me the whole story and just, wow! But we all talked and I think everything is going to be ok."

"I'm glad and I know, it's kind of a crazy story isn't it. I feel so bad for your mom, but I wouldn't have you if it didn't happen, right?"

"Right. Well I've got to go. We're going to eat dinner, but Mama told me to call you first."

"I'm glad! Tell her, well tell them all that I send my love."

"Will do. Love you Bethie."

"Love you too Eliza Noelle."

**A/N: Aww : ) all happy again…so I could end it here, or I could continue. Let me know what your vote is.**

**It was incredibly hard for me to write the explanation so I hope it turned out okay…**

**REVIEW! PLEASE!**

**So? Thoughts? Suggestions? Rotten tomatoes? Let me know!**


	6. That's Actually Really Amazing!

A/N: random headcanon notes that will never be relevant to the story: sean is fantastic at basketball because he has his dad's height and his mom's "grace".

Noelle's POV:

"Morning Noah." I said quietly as I walked into the kitchen to find him seated at the table. "What are you doing here?"

"Your mom asked me to hang around here while she took Finn to the doctors."

"Oh."

"Toast?" He offered holding a plate towards me.

"Yes please! Where are the kids at?"

"Um Sean had basketball practice? And the twins went to the mall with some friends."

"Right. Little social butterflies those two." I laughed as I grabbed a glass of orange juice. We sat in easy silence for a while, munching on our toast.

"Noelle?" Noah asked suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"I have to tell you one more thing."

"Oh no. Not more secrets."

"I would have told you yestersay but I wasn't sure if she would want me to tell you but I called her and she said yes. Actually she said 'Fuck yes it's the only good part of your mess' so I really hope you'll feel that way and not be too upset." He explained quickly without taking a breath.

"Whoa Noah! You sound like Mom when she gets really excited. Chill the fuck out and tell me what the hell you're babbling about."

"Damn you get that language from me." He laughed nervously. I smiled slightly, it definitely didn't come from my mom.

"Explain." He sighed.

"I was an idiot in high school okay? And sophomore year I slept with my best friend's girlfriend and knocked her up."

"Nice." I said dryly, well I'd known he wasn't winning any awards for model character. "How does this pertain to me though?"

"It matters when I tell you who the people involved are."

"Oh. You mean I know them?"

"You could say that." He sighed. "You know them all. Believe it or not, your, Finn was my best friend. From kindergarten until well…"

"Me."

"Yeah. And in freshman and sophomore year he dated…Quinn."

"Wait like Aunt Quinn? Like my godmother? Dad and Aunt Quinn dated?" I couldn't keep the shock out of my voice. Of all the people I know those two would be the least likely pairing in my mind.

"Yes they did. She was head cheerleader, he was the quarterback. It was a match made in high school heaven." He laughed dryly.

"So…what did she do when she got pregnant?"

"Well she gave the baby up for adoption." He paused uneasily. "You know her too."

"I do? Who?" I didn't understand where this was going. He took a deep breath.

"Beth."

"Beth?" I was in total shock. Beth. My best friend was… "So she's really my…"

"Half-sister" he confirmed quietly.

"That's…that's…that's actually really amazing!" Like the best news I'd heard all week. He laughed quietly.

"I'm glad you think so."


	7. It'll All Be Alright

As I started to make lunch the door flew open and Sean blew into the kitchen.

"Noelle!" He cried, running to hug me.

"ick Sean you're all sweaty and gross! Go get changed then come and eat." He pouted at me before taking off for his room, returning in less than five minutes with wet hair and fresh clothes.

"So why are you still here Noelle?" He asked as he plopped down at the table.

"What do you mean?"

"well I figured you'd have gone back to your apartment by now. Hasn't it been too long away from your boyfriend?" He asked mockingly.

"He's my fiancé and it's none of your business squirt." I heard Noah's soft laugh as I swatted Sean's head affectionately. Suddenly, I heard the apartment door open and I stood up to greet my parents.

I was shocked to find my mom standing in the doorway, arms wrapped around Daddy protectively. They'd both obviously been crying.

"Mama what's going on?" I asked as they slowly walked in. She shook her head silently as she helped Daddy into the living room and onto the couch. I followed them in and st in an armchair as Noah and Sean joined us.

"I…I" Daddy faltered. "The doctors said I…" I stood up and crossed the room to sit by his side, wrapping my arms around his trembling frame. I looked back to my baby brother's frozen, scared face.

"Daddy….What's wrong?" I asked slowly, not sure that I wanted to hear the answer.

He looked at me and Sean sadly.

"I….they said…" He took a deep breath, steadying himself. "I have leukemia." I felt frozen. Of all the things I'd thought of, this was not one of them. "It's progressed too far for them to cure it. They have treatments that might prolong…but…I don't know." He finished, defeated.

While Daddy had been speaking, Mama had pulled away, covering her face to hide her tears. Sean stood up to walk towards Daddy and I saw Mama flee the room from the corner of my eye.

"Go Puck." I heard Dad mutter and Noah nodded curtly before following her slowly. Daddy opened his arms and pulled me and Sean close, holding each of us on one knee like he'd done when we were little.

"It's all going to be okay you two." He said softly, holding us tight. "It'll all be alright." I looked into his tired face and wondered; was he trying to convince us or himself?

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay, I promise I'm going to finish this story eventually.**

**And I may do something I swore from the beginning of MBFG I would never do, but a lot has changed since then.**

**So? Thoughts? Suggestions? Rotten Tomatoes? Let me know!**


	8. I Think I'm Going to be Okay

I hung up the phone and sank onto the bed in shock, feeling tears spring uncontrolled to my eyes.

"What's wrong baby?" My fiance slid his arm around me as he sat beside me.

"Daddy just got taken to the hospital. This is it." I sighed, leaning into him.

"I'm sorry honey. Now come on, we have to get ready."

"What?"

"We've got to go to the party."

"Dustin I don't feel up to going. I'm sorry but I can't just go and socialize with a bunch of people I barely know right now!"

"Noelle. This is really important! Come on and get dressed." I looked at him, feeling that I was seeing him for the first time through my tears.

"My father is in the hospital dying and you are worrying about some stupid party!" I yelled incredulously.

"You know how important this is Noelle! You should know me well enough to know how important this is to me!"

"You should know me well enough to know how important my family is! My daddy is dying! I don't care about anything else!"

"Well maybe you should. Your childish devotion to mommy and daddy is what holds you back from achieving anything in life."

"My family, my parents, they're the only thing that has helped me achieve anything in life! And they need me now!"

"He isn't even your father Noelle." I felt like he had slapped me.

"No. No. You are not going to throw that at me! Who are you?"

"Noelle." he said softly.

"No! I don't know you! I, I..." I took a deep breath. "You need to get out."

"What!"

"Go. Go to your party. Go to your life. I don't want it." With shaking fingers, I twisted off my engagement ring, dropping it in his hand and closing his fingers around it.

"You don't mean that Noelle!" He reached out as I turned away.

"I do. I cannot be with someone who doesn't understand that my family always comes first."

"Noelle, please."

"Goodbye Dustin."

I walked into Daddy's hospital room in a daze, mind still not processing what I had done. I slipped over to the bed, kissing Daddy's forehead before looking around the room. His eyes stayed closed but he weakly took my hand and squeezed. I glanced at all the worried faces around me. I'd never seen my family more terrified or so quiet. Noah jerked his head toward the hallway as I met his eyes, clearly indicating that I should follow him outside.

"You okay kiddo?"

"Is it that obvious?" He gently touched my shoulder, eyebrows raised in question. "I just broke up with Dustin." I confessed, finally breaking down and collapsing into his arms.

"It's okay. It's all going to be okay baby girl. It's okay." he murmured as he held me, smoothing my hair and rocking gently. "He was an asshole anyway baby."

"Noah!"

"Well its true." He shrugged. "I'm sorry. Do you want to talk about what happened?"

"Just...he isn't the perfect guy I thought he was. And our values and beliefs are too different." He nodded in understanding. "I think I'm in shock right now...But...I think, I think I'm going to be okay."

**A/N: All right, so here's the spiel. Obviously this has not been updated in FOREVER. However, I did once have plans to finish it, and still can. There is no regularity to my updating nor will there be in the near future.**

**But I love writing and I love my stories and I will continue those that people want to read. Over the next few days I am going to try to update all of my WIPS and see what people want to read. So you have to let me know.**

**This story is the last part of my baby so I'll most likely finish it eventually no matter what but desire will get it finished faster. I could have ended it in this chapter but I love them too much to cut their happy(ish) ending short.**

**Thank you for sticking along on this journey.**


End file.
